Rio what happened if
by Xephos yogcast
Summary: This is a story of what happened if blu kissed jewel at the club. What changes would it do? What if blu didn't choke on the petal, what would happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Clubbing**

"Hey!Hey!Hey! Aaaaaa!"

Blu and Jewel were dancing in a club when they started to all in love with each other. Blu's beak went closer to Jewel's as they were about to kiss. They didn't realize as they were quite satisfied. Their beaks finally met and they opened their eyes startled.

"Jewel I didn't mean to..."

"Blu, it's okay." replied Jewel.

Blu and Jewel then realized that they loved each other and they wanted to live with each other for the rest f their lives but they already made a deal that once the chain was broken, they would go their separate ways. They wanted to take back what they said but it was hard.

"Okay lovebirds, time to catch the trolley. " said Refael.

The two birds climbed up the mountain and finally got to the trolley station. They hoped on tw trolley and got to the top of it. Blu and Jewel sat in front while the three birds watched them from the back.

"Ay, Nico! Why don't you give them some love music?" whispered Pedro.

"I am on the job. Wooohooo wohhoo. " whistled Nico.

Rafael decided to make the sun set more romantic so he flew to the trees and shook the beautiful petals down.

"Ahhh. This is so beautiful. " sighed Jewel as she looked to Blu.

"Yeah. " Blu nodded in agreement.

"Blu! Tell her 'you have beautiful eyes. "

" Great. That's great. " Blu replied softly as he didn't want Jewel to hear his conversation.

"Jewel, you don't know how beautiful you look under the sunlight. Your eyes are glowing. You really have beautiful eyes. " said Blu seductively.

Jewel looked away as she blushed slightly.

"Blu! Just tell her how you feel. " whispered Refeal.

"Jewel. " said Blu.

"Yeah. "

" I have been wanting to tell you that I...that I..."

"Yes what is it Blu?" asked Jewel curiously.

"I have been wanting to tell you that I ...I love you. Very very much. " said Blu overcoming his fears.

Jewel didn't respond and he got sad and thought Jewel didn't felt the same way.

"Just forget what I said. Forget anything I said. "

" No Blu! I feel the same way about you. I just don't know how to say those words. " said Jewel calmly.

"Well I guess. "

The duo leaned on each other lovingly. Soon, they gave each other a hug as their beaks closed together. They kissed again and this was the second kiss! The both enjoyed each other companies and each others warmth. The only place Jewel wanted to be in during that moment was Blu's arms. Blu held her in his arms as Jewel rested on him.

"That's my boy! I just knew it. Those two would get together. Mission accomplished boys. " Refeal said in joy as he wanted Blu and Jewel to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Missing each other**

"Blu at first I hated you but I never thought that I would fall for you. "

"I never thought about that too. I thought we are going to remain as just 'chained to each other birds' only. "said Blu.

"Okay lovebirds. Welcome to Luiz's garage. " announced Refael.

"Quite an adventure. " Jewel said as Blu nodded in agreement.

"After you. " said Blu wanting to be a gentlemen.

"No no its okay. Fine. " the two said at a same time as they bumped into each other.

"Uh oww! Sorry!" said Blu panicking.

"Guess things like this don't happen in tiny soda. "

"Oh wait. Minnesota?"

"Yeah. " said Jewel a little embarrassed as she called the place wrongly.

"You were starting to like this chain weren't you?" asked Nico teasingly.

"Yeah well maybe a bit. "

"Why?" asked Jewel arching a curious eyebrow.

"It's because I feel that you are always close to me and that we will always love each other. " said Blu honestly.

"Come on lovebirds. Let's focus. Luiz where are you?" asked Refael.

Suddenly, a dog jumped out from behind the tool box.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

"Ahhhh! Inside outside inside outside!" screamed Blu and Jewel.

"Haha! I got you!"

"Huh?" both macaws shot a questioning eyebrow at each other.

"Hey Luiz! Stop scaring my friends. " said Refael.

"Yeah ok! What can I do for you guys. "

"Well can you help us get this thing off?" asked Jewel.

"No worries. It will be out in no time. "

"I can't really see through this helmet. Just stay still so nothing will happen." said Luiz.

"Don't worry. He's a professional. " said Refael.

Luiz walked as he used his legs to push the two macaws closer to the blade but something unfortunate happened. Luiz's saliva dropped on the table and Blu accidentally slipped on it. Jewel panicked and flew up to try to safe Blu. But luckily, she managed to as she swung herself to Luiz's mouth. His mouth caught them and his saliva caused the chain to come of their feet.

"Jewel! Jewel! We're free! You can't believe it until we can..."

"Wooohoooo!" Jewel shouted in joy as she could be able to fly again.

She gave Blu a hug and a kiss and immediately flew out. She flew around in circles as Blu watch sadly. He felt that e was the odd one out and he wanted to fly with Jewel but he knew he couldn't. He walked away in sorrow as he started to form a tear in his eye.

Jewel noticed him and immediately flew towards him.

"Blu! Where are you going?" but Blu didn't respond. "Blu? Is there anything wrong? You can tell me. "

"Nothing. Nothing. Everything is perfect. You will be off to the rainforest while I'll be back with Linda just as we planned. " Blu said sadly.

Jewel recalled the deal she made with Blu and wanted to take it back.

"I thought maybe we could go to the jungle for a while. I didn't thought that this would happened that's why I made such a deal with you. " Jewel said calmly.

"Yeah. Sounds great. Maybe I could stay a while. "

After that, the two macaws walked off to the jungle while Refael and the others headed off to carnival.

"Blu. " Jewel said a little nervous.

"Yes Jewel?"

"Do you really want to leave?"

"Well Jewel it's hard to explain. Half of me feels that I should return to Minnesota while the other half is telling me to stay. "

"Why don't you stay?" asked Jewel.

"I'm not I'll think about it." replied Blu confused.

"Jewel I want to stay here because I love you. I fell in love with you in the very start but you were always hostile towards me. "

"Well I love you too Blu. "Jewel said a little nervous.

When the macaws arrived at the jungle, they walked off to a waterfall in a distance and sat at the edge. The both admired the scenery and leaned against each other.

"There's nothing more beautiful then this. " Jewel let out a sigh.

"Well actually there is. "

"What is it?"

"You. " said Blu as he eyed his love seductively.

Jewel let out a blush and looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Caught**

"Ay Nico! Lets go to that spot to watch carnival. " said Pedro.

"Sure but where's Rafael?" asked Nico.

"Hello. I believe you are looking for this toucan. " said Nigel as he grabbed Rafael with his talons.

"Let him go!" roared Pedro.

"Try me!" shouted Nigel as he flew into a chicken float.

"That float's weird. " said Pedro awkwardly.

"Lets go look for Blu's help. " with that, the two birds flew off to look for Blu and Jewel.

Meanwhile

"Jewel you wanna go to carnival?" asked Blu.

"Yeah. Lets go. " replied his love.

Just when they were about to leave, the two canary birds crashed into them.

"What is it guys?" asked Blu as he groaned in pain.

"It's Rafael. A white cockatoo got him. " shouted Nico anxiously.

"Nigel!" Blu shouted.

Blu then ran off to the direction of the parade as Jewel got worried.

"Blu! Wait! I'm coming." said Jewel.

"Stay close to me sweetie. "

"Okay." replied Jewel.

They two birds flew off while Blu and Jewel ran.

"Jewel aren't you going to fly?" asked Blu.

"Nah! I rather keep you company. " replied Jewel sweetly.

###

Blu and Jewel ran as the two other birds flew ahead.

"Blu! Jewel! We found the float. Follow us. "

The two cerulean birds ran towards the chicken float and jumped on it. They spotted Rafael in a cage near the driver's seat.

"Rafael! We're gonna get you out of here!" whispered Blu.

"No! He is just over thre..." Rafael couldn't finish his sentence as Nigel hit Blu and Jewel into a cage.

"Hello pretty birds! So kid of you guys to join our parade. " said Nigel with an evil smile.

"Oh come on! You really think I came alone? I got two of the roughest, craziest birds in all of Rio. " said Blu.

"You heard it guys! We are safe!" shouted Pedro.

"Ummm. I think he means us."

Pedro sighed as he was wrong.

"Love. Such a pathetic thing. " Nigel said as Blu and Jewel looked at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes**

Hey guys! This will be the last Rio what happened if chapter I will be presenting to you. You guys can read my Rio 2 Lost in the stadium and there will be a few sequels after that another saga. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4 Escape

Armando loaded the birds while Fernando tried getting Blu and Jewel out.

"Hold on guys. I'm gonna get you out of here. " he whispered.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Marcel angrily.

"Nothing!" lied Fernando.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now come on!" roared Marcel.

Fernando than bit Marcel's hand and ran away.

As Armando was going to chase the birds, Marcel said " Forget about them! Get the birds. "

Just as they were about to take off, Linda and Tulio arrived at the airport.

"They're getting away!" shouted Tulio.

"We'll see about that!" replied Linda.

She drove the float towards the plane. The two dumb smugglers were still unaware of the outcome.

"Is that a float?" asked Marcel.

"Whao! Look at the detail on that thing!" said Tipa.

"Pull up you idiots! Pull up!" shouted Marcel angrily.

The two pulled the wheel and the plane lifted from the ground. All three smugglers were shouting at the top of their voices.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Linda continued driving towards the float as Tulio screamed. Unfortunately, the plane manged to take off successfully. Linda began to cry and leaned on Tulio.

30 minutes later

Blu used a hook and a rope to tie it to the fire extinguisher. He hooked it on his cage and started hitting the fire extinguisher.

"What are you doing?" asked Jewel confused.

"I'm gonna pop this cage like a soda can. " said Blu as he started hitting the cage.

The fire extinguisher dropped on the floor and popped Blu's cage opened. He took out the lock on Jewel's cage and freed the other birds. Once all birds were free, he pulled a lever and activated the door. The door of the plane opened and reaves led the city of Rio.

Blu jumped on the floor and shouted "Go! Go! Go!"

All the birds flew out of the plane except for Blu. Jewel was preparing to fly and grabbed Blu with her.

"Come on Blu! We gotta go!" she shouted in joy.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" shouted Blu in disagreement.

"It's okay Blu. " Jewel said calmly. "It's okay. We'll figure this out together. Okay?"

Just then, Nigel flew out the pilot cockpit and pinned Blu to the ground. Jewel got shocked and flew on Nigel.

"Let go of him!" Jewel said in anger.

Nigel hit her a side and a cage fell on her wing.

"Owwww!" she groaned in pain.

"Jewel!" Blu salted to worry.

"My wing. " Jewel said sobbing.

"Hahaha! We have two useless flightless birds. " Nigel laughed as he tightened his grip on Blu.

Blu pulled the hook of the fire extinguisher and hooked it on Nigel's leg.

"Not cool man!" he said as he pulled the trigger of the extinguisher.

Nigel was sent flying out the plane and he was sliced by the propeller.

"Ah! We're going down!" shouted Tipo.

Both Tipo and Armando looked to the exit and saw one parachute.

"Okay! Okay! Rock paper scissors shoot!"

"Haha! So long losers!" shouted Marcel as he jumped out the plane.

"Hey wait for us!" shouted Tipo as he jumped off.

"Cannonball!" shouted Tipo.

Back in the cargo area

"Blu!" shouted Jewel as she fell off the plane.

"No!"

He jumped off the plane and held onto Jewel.

"Blu you're crazy! What are you doing?" asked Jewel.

"I'm not gonna let you go! We are 'chain to each other birds' remember?" he said.

Jewel was touched by what Blu said and he pulled Blu into a passionate kiss. Blu suddenly felt that he needed to fly and so he opened his wings. He started soaring before touching the water surface.

"Blu! You're flying!" said Jewel joyfully.

"Yeah!" he nodded in agreement. " You're right! I'm not an ostrich! I'm not an ostrich!" he shouted.

As he was flying, he almost cashed. Both blue macaws screamed but Blu maneuvered. They both looked at each other and smiled.

Just as they were touching down, Linda spotted Blu.

"Blu?" she said confused. " Tulio look! It's Blu! He's flying! My Blu is flying!" she shouted in joy as she rushed over to the blue macaws.

Tulio saw Jewel injured and said"Let me see that. "

But Jewel refused and she leaned back on Blu. Blu ave her a pat and let Tulio take care of her.

A few weeks later

Blu and Jewel were released into the wild and they started their own family.

All: All the birds of the feather

Do what we love must of all

Moon and the stars and Sun and guitars

Thats why we love carnival

Jewel: Loving our lives in the jungle

Everything's wild and free

Blu: Never alone cause this is our home

Blue macaw couple: Magic can happen for real

In Rio

All by itself ( itself)

You can't see it coming

You can't find it anywhere else

Pedro: I'm a kacko king a king a king a king a

Birds like my cause I'm a Hotwing ah

Pedro the Hotwing ahh

Nico: Here everybody loves the samba ( I love the samba)

Rafael: Rythm you feel in your heart

(I'm the samba masta)

Nico Pedro: Beauty and love what more do you want

Everything can be for real

In Rio

Here's something else

All: You can't see it coming

You can feel it all by yourself

The End


End file.
